


great sights upon (trusting things beyond mistake)

by pandae110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Healthy Communication, It's All John Winchester's Fault, John Winchester is not in heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam giving Dean the kick in the ass he needs, all my homies hate john winchester, cas is a heavenly contractor, cuz shit needed to be fixed, dean thinks it's hot, heaven is a good place, not to worry he does not feature in this story, so many feeings, so many tears, who says character growth must stop at death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandae110/pseuds/pandae110
Summary: “And he wants to see you! After everything we’ve been through don’t you think-” Sam looks back at Dean and notices that he’s dropped his head and gone quiet.Suddenly concerned, he asks, “Dean?”Dean keeps his head down but responds, quietly.“He still wants to see me? After everything?”Sam’s voice goes soft.“Dean. Of course he wants to see you.”(Or, Dean does something he's been meaning to do for a long time.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	great sights upon (trusting things beyond mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue in the notes because it got ridiculously long. 
> 
> Title from “The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out to Get Us!” by Sufjan Stevens, a deancas song for the ages.

“What I’m saying,” Dean gestures as he speaks with his mouth full of food, “Is that nobody’s ever tested the boundaries of this place- we have no idea what could be out there! A whole wide world of perfection, just waitin’ to be discovered.”

Sam looks at Dean, a smile playing on his lips. “Hey man, if that’s what you want to do, I say go for it- I doubt there’s anyone more qualified than you to try their luck finding the edge of heaven.”

Bobby looks up from his plate to glare at Sam and Dean. “I swear, you boys get dumber just about every day, doncha?”

Twin looks of indignation cross Sam and Dean’s faces.

“I don’t-“

“Hey now-“

Bobby breaks into laughter, and Sam and Dean soon follow him.

They started having these occasional family dinners at Bobby’s place soon after they all arrived here, and nothing has made Dean happier than basking in his family’s company, finally, without catastrophe or another fucking apocalypse hanging over their heads.

Still, as much as he loves it, in quiet moments outside of these, with nothing else to distract himself from, well, _himself_ , that feeling creeps back again. A lurking itching under his skin, the last remnant of a lifetime of uneasiness back on earth. Dean feels approximately a billion times better than he ever remembers feeling when he was alive, both physically, the absence of back twinges, sore knees, and muscle tension merciful now only a thing of memory, and mentally, because what’s there to stress about anymore? Yet, he still feels this urge to _go_ , like he’s somehow missing something. He almost feels guilty for still seeking fulfillment when he has everything he could possibly want. _Well, not everything you want_ -

Dean cuts off that line of thinking immediately, but not before his mood takes a turn for the worse.

Bobby turns to Sam and gives him a once-over.

“And when are you gonna be bringin’ that wife of yours over here? Eileen, right? You got me feelin’ like a terrible host or somethin’.”

Sam smiles and looks down.

“‘Course, Bobby, you know I will. She, uh-“ Sam swallows and looks back. “She’s been spending a lot of time with her parents, since she got here.”

Bobby nods solemnly. “Well you just let her know she’s welcome anytime.”

Bobby looks around again, frowning at the empty chairs sitting around the large table.

“And what about Cas? What’s he been up to? He hasn’t been over here since… Well, it must’ve been before Dean got here. He oughta be at family dinners too—”

Sam clears his throat suddenly and glares at Bobby, eyebrows doing a complicated gesture that shuts Bobby right up.

Dean’s heart goes tight at the mention of Cas’ name, but he manages what he thinks is a placid smile, but comes off as more of a grimace, and says “Uh, not sure— haven’t seen him.” He swallows and stands. “I’m just gonna go—“

Dean gestures with his head towards the kitchen, grabbing his and Sam’s finished plates before hustling away. As he exits, it seems less like a casual walk to the kitchen and more like fleeing the scene of a crime.

Sam now openly glares at Bobby. Bobby’s eyes are wide and he raises his hands in surrender. “I swear I didn’t— How was I supposed to know?”

Sam lets out a sigh, grabs Bobby’s plate, and follows Dean to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam walks into the kitchen and sets Bobby’s plate down next to Dean, who’s standing over the sink scrubbing bits off a casserole dish.

“Only you would be doing dishes in heaven, Dean,” Sam says, his voice teasing.

Dean only shrugs, keeping his back to Sam. “’S relaxing,” he mutters.

Sam, stuck between not wanting to drop the subject and keeping Dean from fleeing this conversation, tries a different method.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

Dean looks up at him.

“To what?”

Sam looks a little incredulous, like he can’t believe Dean doesn’t know what he’s referring to.

“No hunts? Not having to worry about you? Being happy?”

Dean lets out a breath.

“Yeah well, I’m glad you’re happy, Sammy.”

Sam takes a long, searching look at Dean. Unable to keep it in any longer, lets out an exasperated, “-Oh my _god_!”

Dean looks back at him, puzzled.

“What?”

“I just can’t believe you’re still doing this, I mean we’re in _heaven_ , Dean!” Sam turns away from him in disbelief.

“I-”

“What could you _possibly_ have to gain by denying yourself this, I swear-” Sam starts to pick up speed, continuing to talk over Dean.

“What are you-”

“You know, there’s more to this place than just basking in the best parts of life before! You have the opportunity to actually build something new here-” He’s practically shouting now.

“I don’t-”

“And he wants to see you! After everything we’ve been through don’t you think-” Sam looks back at Dean and notices that he’s dropped his head and gone quiet.

Suddenly concerned, he asks,

“Dean?”

Dean keeps his head down but responds, quietly.

“He still wants to see me? After everything?”

Sam’s voice goes soft.

“Dean. _Of course_ he wants to see you.”

Dean stays quiet for a while, wipes his wet hands on a dishtowel.

“I thought, he would need some time, I mean, The Empty’s-” Dean’s voice breaks off and he lets out a huff of air.

Dean turns to look at Sam, eyes full of unshed tears.

“He did that, he sacrificed himself, for me, you know? And he said- And it was, _god_ , but-”

Dean raises his hands to his face, scrubbing his eyes.

“Everything’s different here - it’s heaven, you know? But it doesn’t change anything. I feel so different than I used to, but it doesn’t change what happened.”

Sam looks at Dean, eyes soft:

“Dean. He’s been waiting for you.”

Dean looks away.

“I know. I- I should go see him.”

Sam nods.

“You should. He misses you, and I know you miss him.”

Dean looks back at Sam, the beginning of a smile on his face.

“Alright, alright.” Clapping Sam on the back, Dean walks out of the kitchen with him.

“Man gets his eternal reward and suddenly he thinks he’s Mr. Matchmaker or something...”

They walk out of the kitchen together, laughing.

Dean shouts.

“Hey Bobby! Was that a pecan pie I saw in there, or am I dreamin’?”

* * *

Time works differently in heaven. Moments that would normally be painful to get through back on earth only seem to last a moment here; the best times seem to go on for ages, only ending once everyone has hit their point of satisfaction. It’s all relative, and it’s _awesome_. This heaven is so different from the one Dean knew before -- instead of repeatedly reliving the glory days, he’s building new memories surrounded by the people he loves. That’s why Dean can’t really call it the “next day” when he heads out to find Cas -- without the need to sleep, his time is structured more by what seems to be the next logical step to take.

So Dean does what he knows he needs to do; he hops into Baby and drives. He doesn’t really know where he’s going (directions don’t work the same here either; it’s a lot of “over yonder” and “you’ll know it when you see it”), but he knows he’ll get where he needs to be when he needs to be there.

He still doesn’t even really know what he’s fucking doing at this point, just that he needs to see Cas. As soon as Sammy told him that Cas wasn’t purposefully avoiding him like he’d assumed, that he actually wanted to see him, it was like a physical force was pulling him away from the pleasant, predictable, ~~unbearable~~ little life he’d cut out for himself here. He was fucking… yearning or some shit. It was sappy as fuck, but he just couldn’t shove it down anymore. He needed to find Cas, to see for himself that he was healthy and whole and not mad at him after everything that had happened between them.

And also, maybe, possibly, that he might have actually meant the things he said before he… left.

Pretty soon he pulls up next to a house, or what looks like it will, at some point, be a house. It’s strikingly large, just going off the wooden frame and the door on the front, but none of the walls are there and there’s no roof yet. It looks unfinished, but full of potential.

Dean parks the car and gets out, slamming the door. He hears a noise around the back, a repeated pounding which sounds exactly like, yep, as he rounds the corner he sees a hammer in the hands of a man who- oh.

Oh _fuck_.

It’s Cas.

Dean almost didn’t recognize him because he’s wearing- _shit, fuck_ \- a thin white t-shirt that really highlights-

Dean’s eyes graze over arms, shoulders, and back, lingering, and even if he did feel in control of himself right now he doesn’t think he would bring himself to stop.

His gaze travels lower, over jeans that really _cling_ -

_Shit_ \- _Jesus fucking christ_.

Dean can’t believe he’s half-hard over seeing Cas in _jeansandafuckingt-shirt,_ except he totally can, ‘cuz it’s _Cas_ , and _oh my god_.

He waits for the rush of shame, self-loathing, and panic that normally washes over him when he lets himself feel these things, think this way about his “best friend”, as inadequate that term feels for what they are to each other.

It never comes, though. Instead, all he feels (aside from a little lightheaded after the sudden downward rush of blood) is a flitting, pleasant sensation that feels like it’s emanating from the very core of his being, like-

Dean takes in a sudden breath, because _Jesus fucking christ_ , _man_ , he’s got motherfucking _butterflies_ in his stomach.

_Shit._

_Fuck._

Cas’s back had been turned so he hadn’t noticed Dean’s blatant ogling, but he must have let that last curse slip out because now he’s suddenly raising his head and-

Everything stops. Cas slowly turns the rest of the way around, eyes wide, worried, his mouth slightly agape. Dean hates to see that look on his face, like he’s unsure of what to do or what to say; Cas normally seems so in-charge of his surroundings, not necessarily happy with them, but like he always has a plan for what to do next. It’s intoxicating, how sure of himself Cas normally presents himself.

Not now, though. He looks older, somehow, but also not nearly as tired as he had back on earth. Like he’s been through a lot, but he’s well-rested now. Mostly, he looks surprised, and maybe a little nervous? Dean can barely keep up, almost leveled by the reality of _Cas_ , right there, _in front of him_.

Dean’s feet have apparently decided to start moving of their own accord, because 50 feet suddenly seems way too far to be away from Cas. He’s just shy of breaking into a sprint, finally skidding to a stop in order to avoid completely plowing over Cas, and instead decides not to hesitate a second in wrapping his arms around the other man and burying his face into his neck.

His heart is pounding, now, the result of exertion and adrenaline from seeing and now, _fuck_ , smelling Cas, and the blood rushing in his ears means he feels more than hears Cas’ intake of breath at Dean’s sudden embrace.

“ _Dean._ I- I-“ Relief and reservation saturate Cas’ tone, and Dean just can’t fucking take it anymore, so he pulls back, grabs Cas by his broad shoulders, looks him directly in his concerned, awestruck, startlingly-beautiful blue eyes, and finally does what he’s been thinking about doing since Cas walked into a barn in the middle of nowhere and announced that he was an angel of the motherfucking lord — he closes his eyes, leans in, and presses their mouthes together.

Cas gasps in surprise, and _damn_ that’s hot, because now his mouth is open and their lips are moving together, and everything is slick and warm and fucking _perfect_. Cas moves his mouth in perfect tandem with Dean, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth and _fuck_ , that shouldn’t be allowed, because then he moves his hands up to cup Dean’s face and is rubbing tiny circles right under Dean’s jawline with the pad of his thumb, and Dean absolutely _melts_.

Dean can’t hold back the whimper that escapes his mouth (he’s been waiting for this moment for a decade now, so sue him), but then Cas lets out a moan, long and so, _so_ deep that Dean can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed, he’s so turned on. Suddenly Cas is moving them from where Dean had backed him up against his workbench(?), because apparently Cas builds houses now, which shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Cas turns them so that now Dean is leaning against the bench, which gives him a better angle to latch his mouth to Dean’s neck and Dean opens his mouth, taking in deep breaths.

“Oh, fuck. _Fuck._ Shit, _Cas._ ” Because Cas’ mouth feels so good, and this is all so overwhelming, but also because the last time he saw Cas he thought he was going to cease to exist for the rest of eternity.

_“Fuck.”_

His voice breaks on the last curse and Cas looks up, worry and concern covering his face as he thumbs away the tears slowly streaking down Dean’s cheeks.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas says, eyebrows drawn together, voice guilt-ridden as he drops his hands from Dean’s face. “I am _so_ sorry.”

Dean grabs one of Cas’ wrists and brings his hand back up to his own face.

“No Cas, don’t fucking apologize. This isn’t your fault.” He looks up at Cas, but then lets his gaze drop. “I- I thought I’d lost you.”

Cas lifts his eyes to meet Dean’s gaze head-on. He sees the pain there, the sorrow. But also, for the first time in his life, he sees the love that Dean Winchester looks at him with.

Cas holds Dean’s face in both hands, gripping him tightly, and takes in a breath.

“Dean. I need you to listen to me. I will never. _Never._ Leave you again.”

Dean’s eyes widen, lips parted as he looks at Cas disbelief that slowly relaxes into appreciation and so, so much love. Finally, a smile breaks out on his face, growing bigger and bigger.

He lets out a wet laugh and says, “Cas, I’ve been waitin’ to hear you say that for longer than you know.”

Cas lets out a small laugh of his own at that, wrapping his arms around Dean and pressing their bodies together so they’re chest to chest. “Dean, I’ve missed you so much.”

Dean presses his eyes closed, hoping he doesn’t look as pathetic as he feels. “Why didn’t you come find me?” It comes out quiet and painful. Dean’s never felt so vulnerable, but he just _has_ to know.

Cas looks at him, eyebrows drawn together in concern as the slightest blush begins to cover his features. “I didn’t want you to feel like I was… pressuring you. Into anything.” Cas clears his throat. “I didn’t know if you felt the same way as me, so I thought it best to give you… space, and, um, time.”

Cas is being more awkward with him than he’s been in years, and Dean would almost find it adorable if it weren’t so frustrating. He rolls his eyes and lets out an incredulous snort.

“Dammit Cas, I thought you were avoiding me — I thought you were pissed! You couldn’t be truly happy your entire time on earth all because of me! And then I finally get to a brand-new heaven and it seems like you’ve come out to see everyone but me!”

Cas stares at Dean, confusion written all over his face. “Dean, you were the _only_ one on earth that ever made me truly happy.”

Dean looks conflicted and confused.

“Cas, you don’t need to-”

“No, listen to me, Dean. All those things I said about you right before I… left. Were absolutely true. You are _good_. You are the best man I’ve ever known. I would die for you again- I would die a thousand times for you. You are,” his voice breaks, and Dean’s heart seizes.

“You are _everything_ to me, Dean. And I would like it very much if we could spend the rest of eternity together.”

Dean and Cas both gaze at each other, their eyes full of unshed tears.

“Fuck, I’ve messed this all up.” Dean says.

Back on earth, this is normally where Dean would’ve chickened out, made a dumb joke or changed the subject- anything to avoid the hot, itchy sensation that’s combining with the utter terror he currently feels. Like he wants to vomit, but also run away. He briefly considers it- sprinting back to his car, driving away, back to his cabin and… then what?

Dean shakes himself out of it. _No_ , he thinks to himself, _I want to be here_. And, the thing is, he _does_. He can’t think of another place he’d rather be than here, in Cas’ arms. Something about heaven has changed him, made him more willing to say how he feels if it gets him what he wants. Maybe it’s finally being used to a life that doesn’t fucking suck all the time, but hey, he’ll take it.

Cas starts to say something, but Dean cuts him off.

“No, Cas, man, just let me say this. I-“ He cuts off with a breath and his eyes dart around in a final moment of panic, but they ultimately settle back on Cas.

“I love you Cas. I should’ve told you that… a long, long time ago. But I was scared. Scared of how you would react, scared of how everybody would see me, _fuck_ \- scared of what it meant for who I was! And I still don’t know, and I’m not gonna lie, I’m still scared shitless. But what I do know is that I’d rather spend a-” He cuts off, sniffing loudly. He didn’t even realize that he’d started crying again.

“A thousand lifetimes in hell than go another second without you by my side. I need you, Cas.”

Cas smiles, eyes full of tears, and raises his hand to cup Dean’s face. He leans in and kisses Dean, soft and gentle and undeniably full of love. They press their foreheads together, eyes closed in total bliss.

Cas’ voice is low, even gravellier than usual from emotion.

“I love you too, Dean. I don’t know how to properly express to you just how much.” He pauses to wipe the tears from Dean’s cheeks. “After everything we’ve been through, I’m so grateful that we get to have this. That I can be with you.”

Dean blinks, glancing again at Cas. He still feels so vulnerable, like he’s been cut open for everyone to see. Still, it’s _Cas_. He can do this for Cas.

“Cas, can you… tell me what happened? How’d you get outta there? And Bobby said you did,” he gestures to their surroundings, “all this?”

Cas lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry I made you go through all that. And I’m sorry I didn’t come find you and explain everything once I got here. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean buries his face into Cas’ neck.

“M’not uncomfortable.”

Cas gives a low chuckle, and Dean can feel it through his chest.

“Yeah, I know that now. But I wasn’t… I couldn’t be sure you felt the same way. And I didn’t want to ruin what we’d had, what we have, by trying to take more than you were willing to give.”

Dean lets out a disapproving hum, and then mumbles something that Cas can’t make out.

“What’s that?” Cas asks.

Dean, still talking into Cas’ neck, lifts his head just enough to be barely heard. 

“You can have everything.”

Cas pulls back enough so that he can look at Dean’s face, which is sporting an impressive blush at this point. Dean, flustered, starts to backtrack, stammering, but Cas simply pulls Dean’s face to his own and proceeds to kiss the ever-loving _shit_ out of him. Dean has to lean against the bench because he’s _literally_ weak in the knees, and Cas- his hands, lips, tongue are so goddamn _coordinated_ Dean feels like he can barely keep up.

As soon as they break for air, Dean is laughing, giddy, with this feeling of finally, _finally_ , getting what he’s been waiting for.

“Dammit Cas, we keep getting side-tracked.” Dean manages between laughs.

Cas might appear sheepish if he didn’t look so damn smug.

“My apologies,” Cas offers, clearly not apologetic in the slightest. “What do you want to know?”

Dean sobers quickly.

“I- uh. The Empty,” he manages. “How did you escape?”

“Jack pulled me out.”

“Yeah, but what was it like?” Dean presses on.

Cas looks down, eyebrows knitting together.

“The Empty… there’s not really anything to describe. It was like one moment I was with you, and the next minute Jack was standing over me in a Berlin warehouse.” Cas shrugs, seemingly unbothered.

“It didn’t… do anything to you?” Dean was so worried about Cas, fearing anything similar to his own experience in Hell.

“I suppose there were some lasting effects.” Cas says. “It took me a while to plug back into the angel network. I felt—” his eyebrows knit together further, in confusion. “Cold, all the time, for a while. Unbearably cold. I still get the chills, every now and then, but it’s not so bad.” he chuckles, almost in disbelief.

Dean nods, but still looks confused.

“Okay, so… not so bad. But after all that, why come here? Why go to the trouble to do all this?”

Cas looks pained, but like he expected this conversation.

“Listen, when Jack told me what happened, I knew he was going to need some assistance. My knowledge is limited, but heaven… I do know. So I offered my guidance and told him I would stay up here to keep an eye on everything.” He suddenly looks right at Dean, intense. “But Dean, what you have to understand-”

The tightening of Cas’ arms around him captures Dean’s full attention.

“Dean I- I rebuilt heaven for you.” Suddenly there was an awful, weighty aspect to his voice, truth and pain mixing, words clearly bitter on his tongue.

“I knew you’d be here someday,” his mouth twisted into something that was more grimace than smirk, “probably sooner rather than later without me on earth to protect you.”

Dean let out a humorous laugh and gripped Cas’ hand, tightly. 

“Well, you were right about that one.”

Cas squints his eyes closed all the way.

“As soon as Jack pulled me out of there, I asked him to bring me here. He was confused, at first, about why I’d want to come here instead of back to earth with you and Sam, but then I explained how exactly I had ended up in hell, and what I had said to you…”

Dean finally realized that they might have been obtuse about this for _way_ too long. Their friends had put up with a lot of shit.

“He told you you were an idiot, didn’t he?”

Cas winces.

“Pretty much.”

Dean chuckles in response.

“I shouldn’t be laughing, but man, but we were a coupla’ idiots for a damn long time.” His grip on Cas tightens, and Cas leans further into him.

Dean is suddenly struck by just how perfect the scene surrounding them is. Sure, he’d noticed it was beautiful before, but now the towering evergreens, soft moss covering the floors, and blue sky above them seem to be working together to tell him exactly how much he means to Cas. And he’s not gonna lie… it’s pretty nice.

Dean glances back at Cas after taking it all in.

“So what’s with the tools and stuff? Not that I’m not into the sexy contractor getup, don’t get me wrong…” Dean laughs, cocky but clearly a little bashful as well, still drunk on the fact that he finally has this.

Cas opens his eyes, which had just settled shut, and looks up, fond and exasperated and blushing slightly, but replies,

“After we got here and corrected all the ‘big picture’ stuff, there wasn’t much more for Jack to do, and I couldn’t let him stay here simply on my account. It took awhile, but after I convinced him there were more pressing matters that needed his attention, I realized I had to figure out what I was going to do. For the first time in my life, I had no responsibilities. No one who needed me, and no one to answer to. I was… lost.” Cas gazes off into space, but then zeroes back in on Dean’s face. “But then I just thought to myself, “what would Dean do?” He smiles freely, eyes shining.

Dean looks at Cas in disbelief, eyes bewildered.

“I- I said I wanted to find the edge.”

Cas laughs, eyes full of love.

“Well, maybe not right away,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “But yes, I’m building… outward. I just thought, with the way things are set up now, we’re going to need some more structures at some point, and I’ve got two perfectly good hands.” He goes on.

“My grace — it’s not of much use up here anyways. No one to fight, no one to heal, nowhere to go, really. Jack, he— he’s really so generous, Dean. The power of creation has been diffused up here in ways I didn’t even think were possible. I doubt you even have to be a celestial being such as myself in order to take advantage of it.”

Dean’s head spins with these new revelations.

“Wait, so you’re telling me any of us can just… build more heaven?”

Cas smiles.

“Yes Dean, I think so.”

His grin grows, and it’s absolutely blinding, the happiness radiating from him.

Dean’s never felt so much at once. Well, so much _good_ at once. Honestly, it’s a little overwhelming. He has to say _something_ , though, otherwise Cas might get the wrong idea.

“Cas that’s- Wow. That’s fuckin’ _incredible_.” He’s grinning so hard now it kind of hurts, and he stands up to walk out his excess excited energy.

“So what do you think?” Cas asks him. “Do you want to do this with me?”

Dean swings back around to face Cas.

“Wait, you’re serious? You’d let me help?” Dean asks, astonished.

Cas’ tone is vibrant and honest when he says, “Dean, I don’t want you to help. I want to do this _with_ you. Honestly, I think it’s more probable than not that _everyone_ has the power of creation up here, but I know your soul, and Dean,” he breaks off, emotional again. “You can do it. We’ll be able to do it together, if that’s what you want.”

Dean practically jumps into Cas’ arms, holding onto him tight.

“Yeah,” he says, breathless. “Yes, that’s what I want. I wanna make more heaven and build houses and whatever else’s involved. But Cas, you gotta know-”

Cas and Dean look at each other.

“-I’d do anything if it meant I got to spend the rest of eternity with you.”

They both lean in, smiling, content to spend as long as they want here, surrounded by pine, beams, and blinding sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic - please be gentle!
> 
> So picture you’re me, out of the Supernatural fandom for going on five years at this point because of exhausting levels of queerbaiting and treating characters like absolute shit (#justiceforcharlie) and super comfortable with that. Enter 15x18 and the chaos that followed. Decide that you’re gonna watch the finale, for old time’s sake, because even if deancas doesn’t go canon, it’ll still get some nostalgia points, right? Wrong. 
> 
> Cue me being so ticked off for Cas, for Sam, for Dean (my comfort character, the bi rep we need in this world) that, after 7 years of staying in my lane, reading fic like I’m getting paid for it, I had such strong opinions re: what my tiny little pea brain KNOWS happened, I worked for a week on this. I hate you, Supernatural. 
> 
> Playing fast and loose with canon because I haven’t been in this fandom for 5 years but I can’t be bothered to do research (and frankly the canon doesn’t deserve it). 
> 
> And before you ask, yes heaven cures internalized homophobia. This is my universe, I make the rules.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @flowingangel


End file.
